Counting on the Night for a Beautiful Day
by Cailin Gneasach
Summary: Bella moves to live with her estranged father, Charlie, after tragedy strikes. Merely going through the motions, will she allow herself to be re-awakened after meeting the beautiful, yet elusive Edward Cullen?


**This is my first Fanfiction story. I'm a long time reader, but have eventually found the courage to post my own.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they are the creation of one Stephanie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!!**

Baggage claim. Yet another reason I hate airports. They're all the same. Constant movement, yet never-ending queues. However, this visit borders on the bittersweet. The sweet side being that it may well be quite a long time before I have to return. The bitter side....well.....it's still raw and untamed. Something which I fear if I start, I may never stop. And not on today of all days. I refuse to allow myself.

"Bella!" My head whips around to locate the voice I have not heard in so long. His gruff voice registering with my memory from years ago. A welcomed, yet knowingly awkward distraction.

"Bella, there you are. I thought the flight wouldn't make it in with all those delays!" Charlie studies me for a moment before his hand reaches out to take my suitcase.

"You don't have to Charlie, I'm alright carrying it, really." I give him a weak smile. I'm tired but still feel the need to show him I'm perfectly capable at taking care of myself. His brow furrows as if I've offended him, as he exhales heavily through his nose. I hate imposing myself on people or intruding in their more than likely, routine lives. Even if that person happens to be my father and standing right in front of me.

Charlie shakes his head and continues to extricate the handle of the suitcase from my fingers. "I know I don't have to Bella, but I want to. You must be tired and stiff from the flight. So let your old man feel better about it by letting me carry your things." I let him take it from me and feel the corner of my mouth twitch as if to smile at his affection. Though it was merely a twitch, it was something genuine which I had not felt in the past few months. Nothing in Phoenix caused that reaction, yet a mere two minutes with Charlie caused that reflex. I wondered if it would continue. I wouldn't dare hope. No more expectations. That way I can't truly hurt anymore.

Charlie leads me to his car. His cruiser, to be specific. I forgot that it was his mode of transportation. I guess he found no need for another car, a less conspicuous vehicle may have calmed my nerves, but what need has the Chief of Police for that I guess. Charlie was just that. Chief of Police, in a small town called Forks, in Washington. He enjoyed his job and took pride in it. Something I can only dream to possess at some point in my future.

Charlie hadn't changed all that much in my eyes. He looked older sure, but same length hair, same clothes I've always known him to wear, same thick moustache. I spot a few grey hairs, but no significant transformation by any means. He's not a complex man. He likes everything to stay the same. Come to think of it, he's never been overly keen to change much about himself or his surroundings. My presence must be quite the upset in his otherwise structured life.

We drove in silence the entire way back to his house. I didn't remember much of Forks. And I doubted it would take me long to re-acquaint myself with it. Most people would call it close knit and neighbourly. I believed it to be confined and irritable. However it was to be my new abode, as the term home sounded too painful and I refused to acknowledge it as such. It would never hold the same meaning for me again.

Charlie's voice interrupted my soon to be very depressing thoughts by giving me a tour of the house. He showed me the room I would now occupy and where I could find everything. I could see pictures of myself on the mantelpiece in the living room, at varying stages in my life. I tried hard to think of a way I could possibly remove them without him knowing or accidentally burn them in the fire. With that thought I look down, only to see an enclosed gas fire. "Fuck!" I mutter to myself and made a mental note to return to that idea soon enough. Charlie gives me a sideways glance and the arch of his right eyebrow tells me that he isn't used to or doesn't like my use of profanities. With my tongue though that will likely become a thing of the past. All too quickly the tour ended, and again the air was filled with an awkwardness only we could manage. I politely excused myself to the room which was now mine and I lay down on the bed. A dangerous thing to be left alone with my own thoughts. I looked about the room again looking to be distracted. Single bed, desk, chair, bedside locker, lamp and computer. All I need. More than I deserve. My fingers gingerly felt for the piece of paper in my jean pocket. And again with the pity party.

I spent the weekend familiarising myself with Charlie's house again and what I could of the town, without garnering too much attention. I found myself becoming paranoid if people looked too long and carefully at me. The grocery store was unquestionably the worst.

"Fucking small town, closed-minded gossips," I kept repeating through clenched teeth. The women in the store focused on me a little too much for my liking.

Suddenly, my heart thumped hard and fast at the thought of what Charlie might have said to the local town people of me and my sudden arrival after several years of little to no contact. Had he seriously told them of what happened? He wouldn't.....couldn't be that cruel. So after the measly three minutes I spent in the store I drove back to Charlie's and tried to focus on getting myself ready for school.

School.....definitely the worst part of my return to Forks. I was not looking forward to it. I concentrated on getting what I needed ready and waiting so I could wake up with the minimal amount of time to make it to the school. The less time I had to mull around, the less time I had to think about the actual day itself and what it entailed. The other students and their circles of friends. I didn't want to make any, so resigned myself to become something of a loner. With no close friends, the less questions I would have to answer. I wouldn't need for small talk. I wouldn't have to explain why I'm so tired every day due to the fact I can't sleep for shit anymore. Again, my hand instinctively went to my pocket to ensure my last thread to my previously content life was still there. I dread to think of the day I would not have it.

The next morning, I woke up after a fitful sleep. Nothing fucking new there then. I left myself around 15 minutes before I had to leave for the school. I put on the clothes I had laid out the night previous and donned my black leather jacket. The smell of the leather had a calming effect on me. I believed today I would have need for it. Charlie had left earlier for his shift, so there was no need to entertain him this morning. Something good about the day. It took me less than my allotted time to get ready as I hated the feel of makeup on my skin. That saved me an hour I'm sure, knowing most other 16 year old girls. Grabbing a cereal bar from the kitchen I made my way out to the one good thing left that I enjoyed. My motorbike. A black '95 Ducati. Phil completely re-built the engine for me.

_Phil.....just the mere mention of his name.....stop yourself Bella.....Renee was so happy with him, but after.....Oh God.....how could she?!_

The searing pain in my chest brought me out of the torturous images running through my mind and I realised I was clawing at it. My throat was burning with the speed of my breathing and I focused on the smell of the leather and fingering the note in my pocket. After ten minutes I calmed down enough to drive. _I'll be fucking late now for sure. Brilliant._

I jumped on the bike and sped off in the direction of the school, hoping that I wouldn't be the last student to enter my first class.

As I parked my bike and jumped off, I thought back to my conversation with Charlie regarding my choice of transport. He wasn't happy to say the least but I'm sure my facial expression at his suggestion to sell it on and get a more suitable vehicle was enough to deter him for a while. I'm sure he would be returning to that particular subject matter as soon as he thought I would be settled here in Forks. I looked up to take in my surroundings, shaking my head. I'll never be settled here......or anywhere else for that matter. If I don't attach myself to another location, then I can't be easily ripped from it either. How anyone could be settled here is beyond me. Each day as monotonously overcast as the next. And I had been here only 3 days. And now I'm thinking of the weather, as if this whole mess wasn't tragic enough, weather is what my thought process has been reduced to. Better than the alternative though, much better.

"Shit!" I finally register what's wrong with the picture, being that there isn't a single other student in sight. "First day and I'm late," I mutter to myself. I rush as fast as I can over to what I believe to be reception. I duck inside quickly, only to be greeted by a middle aged polite looking woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asks as she takes in my apparel. I doubt my grey skinny jeans, white fitted t-shirt and black half-laced boots are enough to offend her, but she lingers too long on my jacket. Maybe she doesn't like leather.

'_Or, idiot, maybe it's the nail marks from your earlier breakdown.'_ Fuck! I quickly zip my jacket up the full height, reaching the hollow of my throat. Her eyes snap up to my face as I begin to talk.

"I'm actually a new student here, first day. My name is Isabella Swan," rushing the words out of my mouth as fast as they come.

"Of course, yes dear, I assumed as much alright. Just let me find your timetable and a map." She rifles through a few measly pieces of paper and plucks out the few offending items. She goes through my timetable with me quickly to see that the relevant subjects I've been studying are present. English, my first subject is already underway with a Mr. Berty and the receptionist, who finally introduces herself as Mrs. Cope, indicates on the map the best way to get to the class.

"Have you got all that then?" she asks and I give her my non-committal 'Mhmm' response. She eyes me speculatively and then I smile, hoping that will suffice. She smiles back, tells me to enjoy my day and I make my way to the class that I'm currently 15 minutes late for.

'_Please don't make me talk in front of the class,'_ is repeated over and over in my head. Finally I make it to room 136A and softly knock on the blessed piece of wood separating me from my own personal hell. I hear a muffled 'Come in' and open the door, averting my eyes to the ground. _'If I can't see them, then they can't see me,' _as I keep my eyes trained on the ground.

"Can I help you Miss?" comes from a small rotund man, who I assume to be Mr. Berty.

"Sorry Sir, I'm Isabella Swan, a new student here," speaking quietly as I can, though the complete and utter silence of the classroom makes my attempts futile.

"Yes, Chief Swan's daughter, come in....come in then. Take a seat there in the back. It's the only available table," Mr. Berty says, as he takes my information slip from my hand. I let my eyes slide towards the table I would be sitting at and let out a breath of relief to find its empty altogether. As I walk to my place of refuge for this class, I'm suddenly very aware of the many pairs of eyes trained on me. Some of whom, in my periphery are staring intently on my helmet, along with a few gaping mouths. I focus on the linoleum flooring until I reach the table. As quietly as possible I sit down, depositing my bag and helmet and retrieve a note pad and pen to keep my idle hands from fidgeting too much. As I look closely at the empty note pad I can still feel the stares, and I shift uncomfortably in my chair, not enjoying being under such silent scrutiny.

Mr. Berty clears his throat and addresses the class, continuing on with his lesson plan. I sigh softly, feeling the weight of the other students' stares lift with their focus now back on the teacher. I run a hand through my hair, only to be caught several times on knots. I should remember to tie my hair back first before putting on my helmet. As my fingers rifle through the ragged ends of my dull brown hair, my head turns slightly to my left and I notice a blonde-haired, baby-faced boy looking and smiling at me.

'_Moment of truth Bella.....you can either smile back or offer an arched eyebrow or grimace maybe.'_ Deciding to go along with my loner plan, I quirk my left eyebrow, silently asking what the hell he's looking at. His smile turns into a grin almost instantly as if I've given him an invitation to leer at me. With my mind made up that I definitely do not want to socialise in any way with this male specimen, I roll me eyes nonchalantly and look back to my still blank note-pad. _Yeah, that was smooth alright. I just hope he's taken the hint._

For the rest of the lesson I refuse to turn my head in his direction again and concentrate on what the apple-shaped man at the front of the class is saying. Something about comparative studies littered with mentions of much too obvious novels. I enjoyed reading and I enjoyed English, but somehow all teachers managed to reduce the subject to a shitty level, whereby it wasn't about your opinions or love of the written word, but how well you could regurgitate their structured answers thus eliminating the point of their job.

The class ended with Mr. Berty giving out the pointless homework and asking me to stay behind to give me information on the class and what has already been covered. As I head off to my next class, I look over the copy of the year's English syllabus he gave me, marked with what the class has done already and what is yet to do. I'm happy to find that it all seems to be similar to what I have already studied.

While placing it in my bag, I notice a pair of unbearably white trainers in front of me. I shudder, somehow knowing already who this stranger might be and look up to confirm what I thought to be true. Blonde-haired baby-faced boy is looking at me with his smile firmly in place.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Mike, Mike Newton, it's cool to finally meet you. You've been the talk of the school recently," he says as he thrusts his hand in mine for an eager handshake. After several shakes too many, I pull my hand away, slowly enough so as not to offend him but still results in his smile faltering somewhat.

"It's Bella, actually. Just Bella. Sorry Mike but I have to go to my other class. I've been late already today, I don't want to be late again. Sorry." I speed up towards my next class, hoping that he's not behind me. I didn't want to say it was nice to meet him or thank him or wait to see if he offers to walk me to my next class. I don't want to give him the false impression that I want to be friends. I don't want to give anyone that idea. The less ties I have to this shitty town the easier it will be to leave.

Each class continues much the same and then suddenly I'm at a loss of what to do during lunch. How could I have forgotten to bring a packed lunch, making my hunt for a secluded classroom during lunch hour much more appealing now than the alternative I now find myself facing. The herds of students are all walking the same direction to what I assume to be the cafeteria. _Is it a good idea to go in there, with the majority of the school looking on, or should I just wait it out and fast until dinner back at Charlie's?_

Not wanting to starve myself and lose any more weight than I already have, I opted to go to the cafeteria. Patting down my pockets, vaguely registering the note, I find some change so I can buy myself something. The entire student population in one large room. I suppose it's better to get it over with. Not a pleasing thought. With that I turn the corner and open the door slightly to let myself slip through. As if sensing an outsider in their midst, nearly all eyes somehow seek me out. The smell of the cafeteria leaves something to be desired, so I walk reluctantly to the lunch line, ready to pick the first thing I lay my eyes on. Pizza, not so bad. I take a slice along with a bottle of water and go right to the lunch lady to pay. She smiles sympathetically at me, making me want to throw the pizza slice in her fucking face but instead choosing to walk to a vacant table nearby. All around I can hear the hushed whispers, my name repeated over and over again. _Have they seriously nothing more fucking interesting to talk about?!_

A half an hour passes and I still haven't lifted my head to acknowledge any of the stares or glares as it may be. I finish the very bland slice of pizza, wondering how on earth it could be deemed appropriate for school food. I pop the water bottle in my bag, put it on my shoulder and stand up, grabbing my helmet, readying myself for the walk back out.

"Nice helmet.....soooo what motor bike do you have?" Low and behold, Mike stands before me smiling, leaning slightly with one hand rested on the back of the chair opposite me and ankles crossed.

"Ducati, black, '95 model," I answer him, boredom seeping out of my voice. I wondered if he really knew how to take a hint.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted a motorbike but decided to stick with the car 'cause of the weather here." Mike was looking at me like an over-excited kid. He either really liked motorcycles or more so the fact that he was engaging me in conversation in front of the majority of the student population.

"That's nice, Mike was it?" Mike enthusiastically nods his head, joyous that I've remembered his name....."Well, as you can see I'm on my way out, so, yeah, see ya," I mumble almost incoherently.

Just as I turn to leave, a small girl with short, black and spiky hair whizzes by me and I hear the words _"A beautiful thing is never perfect."_

I turn my head to look in her direction but she's too fast and all I see are the swinging doors of the cafeteria indicating her departure. With my mind in pure confusion, I look back to Mike. "Who was that?" I ask him and feel my brows come together, not sure if I want to know the answer.

"Oh that's Alice Cullen. She's one of the Cullens," he offers as if that's an explanation within itself. He must have noticed my confusion, adding, "Don't worry, it's not like they've properly socialised with anyone outside their own little clique, so don't bother with them. They talk to people every now and again, but that's all."

I nod my head and gesture to the doors, leaving Mike standing at the now vacant table. I decide not to dwell too much on what this Alice girl whispered, as it's likely it was not meant for me to hear. She could have easily been on the phone, or speaking to someone else, or herself. Thinking about it would only bring on a headache seeing as I wouldn't ever likely bring it up in conversation with her. She had her own 'clique' as Mike described so that was enough to keep me away.

Classes following lunch were more of the same, though in my second last class, I noticed a couple of almost tangerine coloured girls looking on at me with an unmistakable amount of disdain. _Do they know they look like badly wrapped Terry's orange chocolates? _I sincerely hope not because that would mean they've seen themselves in the mirror and I can't fathom why any girl would willingly turn themselves into a canvas for fake tan.

"They're just jealous," a voice whispers from my left. It was a dark-haired girl with black rimmed glasses that sat next to me.

"Jealous of what?" I whisper back, forgetting my mission of achieving loner status for the moment.

"You actually. All the attention seems to be on you today and they're not used to having competition for it, especially when it comes to Mike and his friends," she says as she shakes her head. "I'm Angela by the way."

"Bella," I offer. She smiles genuinely and turns her attention back to the teacher at the front of the classroom. Angela seems like the type of friend I would want in a town like this. She's modestly dressed and obviously a good student all the while not buying into the materialistic, attention hogging girls that seem to swarm the school. But no, loner status, that's best. For everyone.

The bell rings and the students file out of the classroom, heading off to their final lesson of the day.

"What's your next class?" Angela politely asks me.

"Um, gym I think," groaning internally at my most hated of all classes. "I don't have anything to change in to with me though. I wasn't expecting to have it."

"I have gym too actually, I can show you to the gymnasium if you'd like?" she says looking at me as if I was about to tell her no.

"Yeah, thanks. That'd be nice of you. I'm not quite sure where it is or how to get to it anyway." We walked to the gym exchanging pleasantries along the way. She never asked me why I moved to Forks and even though she would never know, I was eternally grateful for it.

Gym was gym, like in any other school, and I dreaded having to participate in it next week. As all the other students got changed I took it as my opportunity to make my way back to my bike. My salvation in all of this. As I came into view of the parking lot I noticed a few guys standing around admiring my bike.

'_And did he......I think he........yes, he just touched my baby! Fucking dick!'_

I stopped short when I recognised the blonde hair, yet again. If I drove over his throat he wouldn't be able to talk to me again. That sounded much more appealing than it should.

"Ahem," I pretended to clear my throat loudly so as to alert the idiots to my presence.

Mike was first to speak "Holy shit Bella, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah well sorry, but if you don't mind, I want to head off now so....." I left my statement linger.

The three of them muttered their apologies and backed away from my bike. All was right with the world again.

"Hey Bella, these are my friends Eric and Tyler," Mike points to each of them as he says their names. They each offer the universal boy greeting, a small nod of the head.

"Hey." As the word left my mouth I notice the two tangerine girls from my earlier class standing off to the side. One had dyed-blonde frizzy hair and a Britney Spearsesque uniform ensemble going on circa 'Hit me baby one more time'. Her arms were folded with her right foot tapping the ground impatiently and a look of pure rage radiating from her. The other slightly taller, slightly more blonde with poker straight hair is in almost the exact same stance as her friend. Though her ensemble is more reminiscent of 'I'm a slave 4u' rather than her friends' choice.

"Mike, I hate to cut this short, but I think your presence is demanded elsewhere," I tell him as I gesture to the two girls.

Mike turns to look and looks back to me before looking back and waving said girls over to him. The guy looked like a fucking bobble-head doll.

"Bella, this is my girlfriend Jessica and that's Tyler's girlfriend Lauren," Mike admits quite proudly, putting his arm around the frizzy blonde's shoulders. Straight blonde girl, or Lauren as it were, saunters what she must perceive as sexy, over to her boyfriend Tyler. Mike admitting he has a girlfriend allows me to inwardly sigh in relief. Not that he could ever pose a problem, just more of a daily annoyance. I notice more students starting to come out of the school building and decide to take that as my cue to end the day here.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. But I have to get going, I'm sure I'll see you all again soon, no doubt." Without waiting to hear any replies or register any more disdainful looks, I put on my helmet, jump on my bike and try to get out of the parking lot as quickly as I possibly can.

I drive exceeding the speed limit, knowing that Charlie would have a coronary if he knew. I can't bring myself to care somehow. I reflect on my first day and realise it didn't go as bad as I expected. It was much easier to blow people off than I thought it would be. I just have to keep it up for the rest of the school year and the following year and then I'm free. Free to do as I choose and go where I feel. Never back to Phoenix. Never. And avoiding Forks if at all possible.

A car overtaking me pulls me out of my reverie. The car is going much faster than me, which is dangerous enough as it is. I concentrate on the road and allow the silver Volvo to overtake me, cursing it as I do so. As it pulls back in front of me, I catch a glimpse of what looks like a head of short, black spiky hair. Before I can focus on it and be certain, the car speeds up making it impossible to distinguish anything through the rear window of the car.

'_A beautiful_ _thing is never perfect,'_ the words swirl around my head and I find myself unable to make sense of them. Surely what makes something beautiful is the fact that it is indeed perfect, flawless even.

I look at the Volvo disappearing around a bend and focus on getting back to Charlie's unscathed instead.

I finally make it back to the house and the moment I get in the door I instantly make myself busy in the hope that by the time I'm done cooking the dinner, cleaning and finishing homework it will be time to sleep. I make some lasagne and garlic bread for myself and Charlie. Knowing that he'll be late in from his shift, I write a note for him telling him that his dinner is sitting in the microwave. With that done, I figure the washing up should be done next. I finish it quicker than I thought possible, knowing all the times that Renee had asked me to do it, it felt like such a laborious task.

My breathing picks up and I mumble a string of profanities to myself, wondering why I can't even think her name without it interfering in everything I do. _'Did I really mean that little to her.....was I not enough.....was I that unworthy of anything that she didn't even seem to consider the repercussions of the entire situation and where it would leave me?'_ I must be destined to be alone. But I have Charlie. And he was good to me. But I was more a burden to him than anything else.

Shaking my head, I decide to finish the dishes and start on my homework. By the time 10 o' clock arrives, I again find myself at a loss of what to do next. I choose to shower and then head to bed, not wanting to have to get up to early in order to get ready for another day in school.

Clean and refreshed I pull on my oversized t-shirt and some boy shorts to sleep in, hoping that sleep is not far off.

The next day brings with it much of the same as the previous one. I walk into second period and notice Angela sitting by herself at one of the tables. I can't help but return her smile when she sees me enter the classroom. She points to the chair beside her and I decide why the fuck not. I need someone to talk to and she's the most genuine out of the lot of them, not that I've really sought anyone else out.

"Hey Bella," she greets me.

"Hey Angela," I say as I set down my helmet on the floor under the table.

"Is it hard to drive that motorbike of yours?" she questions. My facial expression must have conveyed my surprise at her query because she quickly fumbles to explain. "I'm sorry, it's just I noticed you come in on it and my cousin owns a moped, which I tried to drive once and I could hardly keep it up it was so heavy. I kept tipping over!"

"You get used to it," I offer as I chuckle softly at her embarrassment. "It took me fucking ages to even get used to holding it up either, but once you practice it all becomes routine I guess."

She smiles in appreciation as I continue, "I could teach you if you'd like?" She looks at me in horror as she shakes her head vehemently.

"Nah thanks, I'd much rather stick with a car."

She starts to fidget slightly with her pen and after a minute she begins to talk again. "Um, Bella, I was wondering if you want, you could sit with me at lunch today. I usually sit with my boyfriend Ben and a few of our friends so I thought you could sit with us, if you'd like to I mean." I watch her as she straightens her glasses and I poise myself to answer her.

"Actually I was going to go to the diner for lunch. Charlie's been raving about the fucking place since I got here and I thought I'd check it out. You're welcome to join me if you'd like?" adding the invitation as an afterthought.

She scrunches her nose then shakes her head sadly, "Sorry but I told Ben this morning that I'd meet him for lunch."

"Ok, thanks for the invitation though, maybe another time yeah?" She nods her head in affirmation and I figured it wouldn't hurt to spend a few lunch hours with her. But I wasn't ready to spend a full hour with anyone yet. Especially not wanting to make small talk the entire time, knowing the inevitable questions of my reasons for moving to Forks would be a point of interest for most.

By the time lunch comes around, the itch to get out of the school again is unbearable. My decision to follow up on Charlie's recommendation to try lunch in the diner couldn't have come at a better time.

I park my bike beside a familiar silver Volvo and hope that I won't have to suffer any unwelcome company during my lunch. I walk through the front doors and as the bell chimes, the waitress looks up at me from behind the counter, smiles at me and holds up a finger to let me know she'll be with me in a minute. Deciding that ignorance is bliss, I keep my head down and away from other customers in the hope that no other students from the school recognise me. I eye a corner table, enough to sit two and head straight for it. Just as I sit down and begin to relax, I'm startled by a musical voice that sounds vaguely familiar.

"Hi, so you're Bella huh?! Well it's nice to finally meet you! I honestly thought I had to wait until I had Art with you at the end of the week to get to talk to you. And then you were talking to Mike yesterday during lunch. Ugh, anyway he's alright but just not someone you want around all the time you know?! I had a feeling before you even got here that he'd be right up in your face all the time. I was right about that too!" She stops suddenly and her eyes widen for a fraction of a second as if she's said too much but before my mind can even catch up with her, she introduces herself.

"I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." She sticks her petite hand with perfectly manicured nails in front of me. I automatically respond by giving my hand in acceptance and we shake. Unsurprisingly her handshake is as fast and excitable as she is. Her whole body seems to vibrate with the handshake and it ends just as fast as it began.

She looks at me expectantly, or taking the time to breathe I'm not quite sure while my brain catches up with her. Right.....introductions.

"I'm Bella, but guess you already knew that." Choosing to be rude and a plain fucking asshole wanting to be left alone, I continue, "Is there something you wanted?" I hold her stare as her visibly perky expression falters slightly before she regains her composure and a sly smirk creeps onto her face.

"And here's me thinking you'd be all blushing and stuttering!" and with her statement, for the first time since I arrived in Forks, I feel the familiar heat creep onto my cheeks. Not allowing it to deter me in any way I keep my expression as neutral as possible.

She smiles again, declaring, "I was right again. I like the sass though. That's fun! You and Rose are going to get on like a house on fire."

I struggle to find the right words to ask her to go away in a polite manner, but come up short. She continues to smile until the waitress finally comes to the table.

"What can I get you kids?" Just as soon as the words are out of the waitress' mouth, Alice jumps in, "Oh hey Rita, um, Bella will have the cheeseburger with fries and a diet cola. Thanks!"

The waitress doesn't even acknowledge my presence and walks off with the order as I stare dumbfounded at her retreating form. When she's out of my line of sight I turn to Alice with the same expression.

"Trust me, you'll love the cheeseburger. Everyone does. Well, apart from Jane in school because she's a vegetarian or something. She told me once," she laughs. I've never heard laughter like hers before. It's almost as though its pitch perfect. I shake my head as my thoughts digress. Not wanting to let her get away with ordering for me I revert back to the asshole attitude.

"I think you'll find I'm perfectly fucking capable of ordering for myself," I bite out.

"Yeah sure, whatever," she dismisses my comment with a wave of her hand seemingly unfazed. "So, this weekend I think you should spend it at mine. My folks are away and we're having some drinks and good times. It's on Friday night so we have the rest of the weekend to recover," she informs me with an innocent smile.

"Thanks for the invite but I don't think so," I shoot back, glad that my brain has finally decided to play a part in this conversation.

"You'll soon find out Bella, I'm a hard person to say no to. Well, not so much that but I just don't find 'no' an acceptable answer! Especially not in this case. You're new to the town and that means a down and dirty night of drinking," waggling her eyebrows.

"But like I said, I don't think so Alice. I have other.....plans. I'm sure there are plenty of other people that would be happy to take my place." I look towards the kitchen doors, wondering when the fuck I'll get my food and not have to partake in one of the most surreal conversations I've ever had.

"Haven't convinced her yet Alice?" a slightly Southern accent drawls from behind me.

"God, give me fucking strength....." I mutter under my breath. I glance behind me with the intention of shooting a death glare to whoever the fuck is behind me because I do not want another fucking person to be badgering me into some shindig at one of the local's houses. Instead, I am met face to well.....crotch of this Southern boy.

"You do realise you're fly is undone right?" I ask him, deflecting the situation away from my not so subtle gawking. He quickly looks down then lifts his head again raising his eyebrows with an amused smile on his face. Thankfully the blush hasn't returned and I shrug turning my attention back around to Alice. She has her hand to her mouth and I can hear her tinkling laughter again.

"Nice deflection," she chuckles as if reading my mind. I shrug not sure of what to do next. Southern boy walks around to Alice's side of the table and puts a hand on the nape of her neck. He's tall, blonde and toned with striking blue eyes. The slight amount of stubble make him older looking than a normal high school boy.

"Hey, I'm Jasper and you must be the Bella that Alice has been talking about," he smiles. He rubs Alice's neck slightly as he says her name and she relaxes back into his touch.

"What exactly has Alice been saying about me Jasper?" I question him, smirking sarcastically all the while.

"Only that she wanted to invite you to the party on Friday. I don't think she's ever had this much trouble trying to convince someone before. People usually say yes before she's even finished asking the question," he chuckles softly as Alice pouts.

"She's going to be there, I know it. It's just she hasn't realised it yet," Alice says as she entwines her fingers with Jasper's.

The waitress returns with my food and I don't think I've ever been so relieved for another person to show up in my life. And that's fucking saying something.

"Here you go.......cheeseburger with fries and a diet cola." I happily accept the plate of food and start digging in to keep my mouth preoccupied. I have absolutely no desire to continue the conversation with the two people now looking at me as I shovel the food into my mouth.

"Wow, you're hungry huh?" Jasper asks in amusement. With a mouth full of fries, I simply nod at him. "Right Alice, let's leave Bella to her lunch then. We should really get back. I was sent back in here to get you. If we don't leave soon, Edward will no doubt leave without us."

"I'm not leaving until Bella agrees to my proposition. So what do you say Bella?" Alice pleads with huge puppy dog eyes and probably the cutest fucking pout I've ever seen in my life. I shake my head 'no', relieved that my mouth is full of cheeseburger.

"Come on, please?" she continues to assault me with her eyes and pout..............and a fucking hell of a lot quicker than I should have conceded, if at all, I nod my head in acquiescence.

"Yay, oh it'll be so much fun! You'll get to meet Emmet, Rosalie and," she gasps and her eyes widen in excitement, "Edward!" she squeals.

"And who pray fucking tell is Edward?" I say in a mock imitation of Alice with the wide eyes and upbeat expression.

And suddenly, as if the whole fucking world enjoyed and revelled in my pathetic excuse of a life, I heard the most sinfully delicious voice behind me, "I believe that would be me."

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I carry on or quit while I'm ahead?! I have no idea how bad my own work is, so please review if you want. **

**Oh……and be kind!!**

**Thanks…………………cailin.**


End file.
